1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to infant bedding and, more specifically, an angular pillow that holds a child in a secured position having a removable head ring pillow that attaches to the angular pillow by means of hook and loop fasteners with a removable/washable pillow cover. A sleeping bag/blanket is provided and attaches to the lower portion of the head ring, also by means of hook and loop fasteners and is secured in an open or closed position by means of hook and loop fasteners. Hook and loop fasteners strips attached cloth wrap in which a baby is placed upon said pillow and wrap in a gently angled position (20°-40°). The child is then wrapped about the waist with the attached cloth having Hook and loop fasteners to secure the child to said pillow. Hook and loop fasteners crib attachments are provided to secure the device to a child's crib. The child can then rest or digest after eating without suffering from acid reflux or flowing back of foods. Also, the child can rest more comfortably when suffering from upper respiratory, head and sinus congestion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other infant bedding devices designed for holding a baby's head and body at an upward angle. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,535 issued to Roberts on Sep. 5, 1989.
Another patent was issued to Tucker on Feb. 5, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,286. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,376 was issued to Doran et al. on May 14, 1991 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 25, 1994 to Tucker as U.S. Reissue Pat. No. RE 34,763.
Another patent was issued to Klingemann et al. on Sep. 1, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,368. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,922,861 was issued to Mathis on Aug. 2, 2005. Another was issued to Elkin et al. on Aug. 23, 2005 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,931,683 and still yet another was published on Sep. 15, 2005, to Elkin et al. as U.S. Patent Application No. US2005/0198739.
Another patent was issued to Goutevenier-Reyher on Feb. 28, 2006 as U.S. Pat. No. 7,003,831. Yet another International Patent Application No. WO95/17118 was published to Bowman on Jun. 29, 1995. Another patent was issued to Aziz on Aug. 15, 1990 as British Patent No. GB2227930.